


step on me

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fishnets, Heels, M/M, Top Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: Jongin loved pretty things and he loved indulging himself in them. Sehun was always there to love him as no one else could.





	step on me

**Author's Note:**

> so i checked it out but tbh i didn't spend enough time to lessen the mistakes or to see if i didn't missed smth, so i'm sorry for all the mistakes inside but have fun? the last fic i'll orphan here haha

After three years in their relationship and a few deep talks about how Sehun wasn’t going to run away no matter what Jongin was wearing because Jongin was the love of Sehun’s life and Sehun had no idea how he was going to live the said life without Jongin, so the latter had to be confident in their relationship just like he was confident on the stage, in front of the cameras for his drama and in his dancing. Jongin had to be confident into being Jongin in front of Sehun too.

So after a long talk and some cuddling and lovely kisses, Jongin was finally content to show the big soft baby pink sweaters he had locked in the wardrobe in the guest room and the heels he thought were beautiful and got them. The fishnets that Jongin thought would suit the boots he had taken earlier this month. The shorts he thought looked good on his hips and thighs and well, Jongin was actually excited about showing them off to Sehun, despite having this pink blush on his cheeks.

While Sehun was waiting, he started to grow nervous. Jongin had walked into the guest room, blushing and looking shy but the bright smile on his face showed that he was excited and happy to show Sehun whatever he had gotten and Sehun didn’t want to show his nervousness right now but it was hard because his legs were shaking, his hands were sweating, Sehun felt all jumpy and worried for his reaction. What if he wouldn’t be able to have the reaction Jongin deserved? What if he sounded like a jerk? What if Jongin would think that it was a mistake and that Sehun didn’t deserve to know this side of Jongin? What if Jongin decided to break up with him because Sehun was a jerk and he was too confident for his own reaction but he might disappoint Jongi? And the last Sehun wanted was to hurt Jongin in any form.

The problem was that Sehun was tempted to gulp down of the wine they opened after dinner and was now in the middle of the table almost full and almost tempting for a sin but Sehun shook his head, he needed to clear his head, knocking himself out with alcohol wasn’t the choice. Hell, Sehun didn’t even like drinking so much, although he loved wine, he could live on wine, but still, he shouldn’t turn towards his alcoholic side for this. 

Pacing around seemed like a good choice, he could be quiet, he could ruffle his hair, pull it, he could bite his lips, Sehun almost kicked the table when he got frustrated over how nervous he was and just then he heard Jongin’s voice from the other room if he was okay. Sehun spoke up as calmly as he could that he was indeed okay, just too long legs. He was sure Jongin was frowning but neither of them tried to speak about this. Instead, Sehun sat back in the chair he was sitting some moments ago and sighed. He was going to screw everything.

However, all the nervousness was gone and forgotten the moment Jongin walked out of the room. He was wearing a really fluffy and soft looking pink sweater, Jongin’s hands were like paws because the sweater was too big for him, one shoulder was out, making Sehun gulp down because ‘baby boy’ was written with white letters in the middle of the sweater. Sehun couldn’t stop staring at his lover, the sweater was so long and that it seemed like a dress but Sehun could see the black leather shorts under it and the fishnets were with big holes, the boots had thin heels and they were making Jongin taller, but his legs seemed like miles and Sehun seriously couldn’t stop staring. And maybe he had to close his mouth too.

Jongin turned around and laughed. He was stable on the heels and while moving his sweater fell some more and his shoulder was more exposed and Sehun wondered if Jongin put this sweater on because he knew he could trigger Sehun. But hell, Jongin looked gorgeous, Sehun realized that there wasn’t a difference if Jongin was wearing the leather jacket, white t-shirt and the jeans which were making his ass look awesome, or if he was wearing the baby boy sweater and shorts with heels and fishnets because Jongin looked hot as hell in both cases and Sehun thought he was falling in love one more time because he was speechless and he couldn’t stop looking at Jongin.

“Holy shit, Jongin, warn a man I think I almost came in my pants.” Sehun joked but he could feel how easy it was for him to grow fully hard. “You’re so beautiful, holy shit, baby boy, seriously?”

“It was cute, come on, you can’t deny it looks awesome and it’s so soft and warm and cuddly.” Jongin shrugged. “Come on, man, don’t look at me like this.”

“And here I thought you will change your way of speaking too,” Sehun said and wiggled his eyebrows. He didn’t expect it, hell, he thought Jongin would walk out cursing because as nice and sweet Jongin was sometimes his mouth didn’t have a filter although he was really good with words even the best had their flaws and Jongin’s was that he liked to curse when he was at home.

“Fuck you,” Jongin said between his chuckles and Sehun put hands over his chest.

“I thought I’d do the fucking, baby boy.” Sehun couldn’t help but laugh when Jongin gave him the look of someone who was ready to murder a man and Sehun couldn’t remember why he was nervous moments ago. Jongin walked closer to him and Sehun’s eyes were on the legs, they were miles long now and Sehun wanted to bite them, to leave a bite in every hole of the fishnets.

“You will, but without the baby boy, I might like the damn sweater but if you call me a baby boy one more time I’ll cut your dick.” And to make his point Jongin put his leg up and his boot was right on Sehun’s dick and his heel was almost touching his balls and Sehun gulped down but still laughed because holy shit this was hot.

“Aw, are you a dom now?” Sehun couldn’t help but put his hands on Jongin’s leg, moving his fingers through the fishnet and up until he reached the inner thigh and the shorts. Sehun’s lips were Jongin’s knee and although he could feel the pressure of the shoe on his dick, he knew that Jongin wasn’t going to actually step on his dick. “I want to fuck you but I want you to keep the fishnets and the sweater on…” Sehun mumbled against the knee and grabbed Jongin’s thigh and moved his hands under the short.

“Oh, yeah?” Jongin whispered and tried to move his leg but Sehun stopped him.

“Yeah, imagine the look of my dick getting inside you through one of your precious fishnet’s holes. And your baby boy sweater on while you biting it because you can’t hold back your voice…” Jongin cursed and closed his eyes. “You fucking love it, don’t you? You’ve always liked it when I’m rough but also so gentle with you, to pamper you, to kiss you, to call you hyung and move inside you and stay there until you can’t keep down. Come on, hyung, tell me, what do you want me to do?” Jongin moaned and Sehun smiled against the knee, biting it and moving Jongin’s leg from him so that he could pull Jongin closer.

Sehun pushed sweater up so that Jongin could bite it. For a moment both of them stared at each other but Jongin leaned down and bit the fluffy sweater. Only for a second Sehun felt bad for the cloth because of the saliva which was going to take its place in it but still, Sehun had other things to do right now. For example to take down the shorts, they were like a second skin over Jongin’s hips and even though Sehun started to unbutton them – because they weren’t like the normal small zip – Jongin giggled, it was slightly muffled because of the sweater in his mouth but his whole body shook and Sehun looked up to glare at him.

“Listen, I don’t know why you want to make my life miserable but I swear those tight short and jeans you have will bring me insanity and I’ll burn them in the middle of your concert as a sacrifice.” Sehun threatened and looked down, he was finally done with the half of the buttons.

“Why are you always so dramatic? I can do it on my own, self-love and all this I like the buttons.” Jongin had pushed the fabric from his mouth and was holding it while laughing at Sehun. “Also I have a surprise.”

“Yeah noticed, you don’t have anything right, or one of these silky panties you have hidden deep under the lube and the condoms.” Sehun rolled his eyes, he knew about those, Jongin had grabbed one of them while bringing out a tube of lube and Sehun stared for a moment before he took them and put them on his head and Jongin was forever glaring at him for this.

“Dude, you kill the vibe…”

“You already kill it with the buttons, look at this, I still can’t pull them down, how the hell do you put them on!” Sehun tried to bring the shorts down on Jongin’s legs but the little shitty thing didn’t move at all and Jongin was still laughing at him. “I suppose we’re failures in the kinky world.”

“You don’t say. I can’t believe you can’t pull them down, it’s so easy, let me do it for you.” Jongin pulled back and Sehun rolled his eyes but let him do it because if this kept going they’d be done even before Sehun could do anything. Jongin hissed when he pushed his shorts down and then had to rearrange his fishnets.

“Oh, your dick is through a hole, cute,” Sehun commented, he had spread his legs a little bit and had leaned down on the chair and then had to catch the shorts which Jongin send his way. “What?! It’s cute, why are you trying to smash my head with the shorts!”

“You’re making fun of me aren’t you?” Jongin had put down his sweater and it was covering him. “I thought it’s going to be good and not to mention that you want to fuck me through a hole…”  
“See! It’s cool, I just thought it’s cute because you’re still soft!” Sehun had put the shorts on top of his head and Jongin rolled his eyes, taking the cloth away and put it on the closest chair to him. 

“Do you want to record it?” Jongin asked, quietly, he was back to being unsure and Sehun smiled at him. He wanted to make Jongin happy and so he made grabby hands at Jongin and the latter moved closer, grabbing Sehun’s hands in his and moved between Sehun’s spread legs.

“Do you?” Sehun asked quietly and tugged Jongin’s hands so that Jongin would understand the hidden message that Sehun wanted to get a kiss and Jongin smiled at him before leaning down, capturing Sehun’s lower lip between his teeth and then kissing him fully on the lips.

“Yeah, I want to…can I ride you? Can you take the video of it and…do you like me wearing things like this? Are you not finding me disgusting or awful or something like this? I’m not different, I just like these clothes, they’re pretty and cute and I like…”

“Jongin, I love you, I don’t care what clothes you wear or if you wear any!” Sehun let go of Jongin’s hands so that he could cup Jongin’s face and peck his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and Jongin chuckled. “Hell, I almost got a boner, I mean I’m thinking of shits and crocodiles eating my dick right now because I try to not seem like some hella pervert dude. So believe me, I find you hot as hell no matter what. But to tell you something, I still have a weak spot while you’re sleepy and needy in the mornings and you let me get inside you while you’re barely seeing anything, but still, that’s my weakness.”

“I can use it against you,” Jongin whispered against Sehun’s lips and pecked them. “Okay, I prepared myself, I can give you a condom if you want?” Sehun shook his head. “Okay, so are we doing this right now?”

“Of course, give me your phone.” Jongin shook his head. 

“Let’s use yours, I mean, I don’t mind mine, but if my manager sees it, I’ll be in trouble and you’re the photographer between both of us, make it pretty.”

“Dude, call me photographer-nim while fucking yourself on me, the new kink, we can get rich!” Sehun moved his arms around and Jongin kicked his ankle before moving to grab Sehun’s phone which was charging in the other end of the room.

“Why do I go out with you?” Jongin said while coming back with the phone.

“You don’t.” Jongin looked at Sehun frowning. “You’re practically married to me, I ate your come from your ass when you were shiny kinky shit from the drug you drank in that party. I don’t eat come, man, and I ate yours. And let’s not forget that time you slept on my dick while hugging me like a koala while I was hard inside you and waiting for you to wake up? Yeah, I’m telling you, we’re married.”

“Are you trying to propose to me or are you trying to kill my still non-existent boner?” Jongin had given the phone to Sehun who put it under his chin to hold it and started to undo his pants. “Don’t you think it’d be hotter if you film and I undo them?” Jongin started to move on his knees but Sehun shushed him to stop and stand up. Jongin stopped but looked at Sehun in confusion.

“Let’s not take a risk, imagine if someone hacks my phone and your fans see your hands, they’d know it’s you and I’ll want you to put something in your mouth so that you can you can only let out whines and all but not letting out your whole voice…we should be safe.” Sehun moved his hips up to pull down his pants and boxers but then frowned. “Should they be up?”

“The zip will brush against me, I don’t it, pull them down.” Sehun hummed in agreement and put his clothes on his ankles but then he just took them off and put them on the ground. Jongin sighed and picked them up to put them where his shorts were.

“Are you sure you’re open enough for me?” Jongin nodded. “Okay, then, let’s get me hard now.”

“Do you need…oh wow, this was fast.” Jongin just had started to move closer to Sehun when Sehun only had to close his eyes, grab himself in a hold and imagine all the things he could do to Jongin wearing his baby boy sweater and Sehun was gone and hard only with a few strokes and Jongin was giggling while his forefinger was on the tip, circling the precome there around the tip. “Do you need lube? I don’t want to do it dry.”

“Yeah, bring it, I’ll just stroke myself some more.”

Jongin walked towards the bedroom and Sehun couldn’t keep his eyes off Jongin’s legs and he couldn’t help but whimper when he touched his tip and thought of how warm he’s going to feel soon and how much Jongin would enjoy riding him because it stayed unsaid but Jongin liked to be on Sehun, look down at Sehun while he was moving his hips on him. It gave Jongin the control he wished, making Sehun come when he wanted him to come, Sehun liked it when Jongin took the control but still was waiting to see if Sehun was okay with it.

When Jongin turned back, he gave the lube to Jongin and turned around, pulling his sweater up so that his waist and a little of his back was showing, just where the fishnet was finishing and Sehun put a generous amount of lube on his dick, he liked that Jongin liked him to be wet. Sehun, the little shit he was, wiped his hand on Jongin’s waist and he liked the small shining effect it had right now, Jongin moved back towards him, his back still facing him and Sehun lined himself with Jongin’s entrance. Taking his phone, Sehun unlocked it and turned on his camera.

“I love you, Jongin, I’m going to record now, bite your baby boy sweater, baby.” Sehun groaned then because Jongin stepped on his toe but then he bit his sweater and Sehun started to record. The focus was on his dick and the way Jongin took him inside, there was a hole of the fishnet right on Jongin’s hole and Sehun made sure to catch the way he was moving inside and the fishnet was surrounding him like a small box and Jongin’s pink rim seemed needy to get Sehun as deep as possible to engulf him and Sehun had to bite his lower lip to stay quiet because holy shit, Jongin was so warm and so fucking tight and he felt as if he was sucked into heaven and Jongin let out a whiny moan, wiggling his hips on Sehun before he moved.

Fucking Jongin and making love to Jongin were the same because both could be fast and hard and both were needy and loving. Sehun couldn’t resist and put his fingers through the fishnet, his thumb was teasing one of the cheeks and Jongin tightened around him. Sehun couldn’t help but groan because he felt as if he was going to lose his damn dick, however, he knew he was deep inside Jongin, touching his prostate because the whines and moans and the whimpers his lover was leaving while slowly moving up and down was enough to show him that he was touching the right spots.

“What a fucking good boy you are.” Sehun knew he was risking but hell he couldn’t help it, not when he could see how the lube was gathering around Jongin’s rim, making his skin shiny and needier because of the sounds coming out mixed with the pace Jongin put which was fast and deep and Jongin couldn’t keep his voice down, he was whining, while having his hands on Sehun’s knees to keep himself stable. Sehun knew that Jongin – despite being a dance and being able to move for hours – was going to feel weak and needy and he’d lean down on Sehun’s chest and let Sehun do the thing and the fucking but for now he was keeping his pace stable and Sehun was in love with the sounds.

“Fucking hell, you’re so fucking tight,” Sehun mumbled and moved his free hand so that he could open Jongin’s cheek even more and try to push his thumb inside with his dick and then Jongin started to tremble and whine. Sehun knew that Jongin liked to be full, he loved to feel as much of Sehun inside him as possible. He loved it so much and right now the pace got broken because Jongin wanted more and more he was going to get.

“Baby, get me my pants.” Sehun had prepared a gift too, he had taken one of the smaller toys Jongin had, he had cleaned it earlier and put it in a towel and inside his pocket. Jongin did as he was told but he had to stand up from Sehun and Sehun caught the moment when Jongin moved slowly from him and his hole was open and twitching around the air. Sehun had put a pause on the video and when Jongin pulled out the small pink touch, he whined because he still had his sweater in his mouth and moved towards Sehun who was already opening the lube and put some on the toy.

Jongin had the tip of Sehun’s dick inside him when the latter turned on the video again and started to push inside the lubed toy too. The whine Jongin let out made Sehun curse because he was opening Jongin so much right now, they hadn’t done something like this for a while and Sehun could feel the way Jongin was sucking him inside as if his life depended on this. The best thing was that Sehun could make the toy tremble too and he was holding it while Jongin was moving on him again and Sehun kept on praising him because the sweeter and the dirtier the praises were the more Jongin was arching his back and tighter he was getting around him.

However, soon Jongin’s whole body was trembling and Sehun knew that he had to let Jongin lean down on him and as much as he wished to enjoy the view, he had to stop recording the video and pulled out the toy, Jongin winced but he sighed and Sehun threw the toy on the ground. Jongin was sitting fully on Sehun’s dick right now, panting his sweater was down hiding everything but just when Sehun was ready to throw his phone towards the sofa closest to them in hopes that his phone wouldn’t die, Jongin took it and leaned down on Sehun. One of his legs were up because Sehun had put his arm under Jongin’s knee, so that he could still be spread open and the other was around Jongin’s middle, the chair was big and strong but still Sehun was worried that something unexpected might happen and he was making sure to hold Jongin strongly.

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Sehun asked, he didn’t know why his voice sounded so hoarse when he wasn’t even moaning or anything except speaking and praising Jongin but he noticed how Jongin unlocked his phone and turned the camera so that he could take a picture.

Jongin’s hair was sweaty and was glued on his forehead, his cheeks were red, Jongin looked almost like when he was dancing in the studio, except now his eyes looked fucked up and wide and shiny and Sehun didn’t look much better, he had just ran a hand through his hair and it was sticking everywhere, his bottom lip was red from the biting he had done and Jongin had pulled the phone down, so that the baby boy words could be seen and if he put it a little bit more, everyone could see the wet spot from his bite and probably his hard dick and his trembling thighs but Jongin stopped himself. He simply looked at the camera and smiled widely, Sehun smiled too and Jongin snapped the photo. Before Sehun could react, Jongin was inside Sehun’s Instagram – which was aesthetically pleasing with shots of his works, Jongin and his travel experiences and some selfies. Jongin put the photo one, not doing any filter works and typed down ‘baby boy’ with a winking emoji and posted it. Sehun groaned but he wasn’t against it, he wanted to do something like this for a long time but he had never done anything without Jongin’s agreement.

“Well, since we’re getting married, wait, we’re already married, they should all know I, their beloved oppa, is getting the dick of their beloved photographer-nim.”

“You’re a boner killer,” Sehun whispered but he kept on kissing Jongin’s neck and he could already imagine how dead his phone would be because of the notifications.

“You love me and you still have to make me come, so.” Jongin shrugged and moved his hips.

“You know, tomorrow we have to do a photoshoot, I’ll be with a suit and you’d be with this sweater and the fishnets and some handcuffs and show our kinky side with the baby boy.”

“Love, this sweater is big and something which would look better on you, don’t you think? Majority of my fans would think that you’re my baby boy.” Jongin moved his hips and Sehun sighed, finally some friction, he thought he’d be dead already.

“Well, I’m younger anyways and I have more cuteness into me than you so, I can be the best baby boy around. I feel offended that you don’t want to have this title.”

“Oh, shut up and fuck me.”

“Yes, master,” Sehun whispered against Jongin’s ear and grabbed his hard-on through the sweater and Jongin whined.

“Boner killer.”

“I learn from the best.”

“Shut up, oh yeah, right there, fuck…”

“Call me a baby boy and I’ll let you come.”

“Fuck you!”

“As you wish…Haha, oh man, Jongin, where are you going?”

Sehun had to run after Jongin in their bedroom before Jongin closed the door into his face. But it was still a win because they finished in their bed, Jongin was laughing above Sehun while riding him and teasing him about his desires to be a baby boy because he was younger and Sehun had to prove his point that even baby boys could fuck hard.


End file.
